


Stars of The Night

by queenaly21



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenaly21/pseuds/queenaly21
Summary: stars watching over medon't know what to do - blackpink
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 26





	Stars of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> super short, hope you love it :)

_Although I say I am fine_

_Don't know what to do without you_

_[Don’t Know What To Do – Blackpink]_

The breeze of the night sky in Seoul felt good after a very long time, as she stood in front of a ledge that held some of the most important memories that was forever stored in her heart, hugging the metal poles that kept her away from the heights, loving the stars that stared at her from a very great distance, staring at the buildings so far away from her.

“So… we meet again.”

The voice made her look back, a sudden nostalgia hitting her as she heard the familiar voice, one she had dreamed to hear for a very long time—

“Hi… Soojin unnie.” Yeh Shuhua said, fidgeting with her fingers as she stared at the girl’s face, once again memorizing her features, once again seeing her beautiful face, once again wanting to move closer to her—

“What brings you in Seoul?” Soojin said, Shuhua breaking from her trance as she smiled, taking time to answer her question, wondering what she should answer, as she stared at the girl she wanted to see for a very long time, but no answer came to mind.

“I… I actually don’t know why I came back.” Shuhua said, delivering a silence between the two of them, Soojin letting out a chuckle as she put a hand on the girl’s head, patting it, making Shuhua turn a little red because of the act.

“Still confusing as ever, my Yeh Shuhua. I wonder why?” Soojin said, laughing, as she stared at the night sky, and Shuhua could see the tears that formed near the edge of her eyes, Shuhua wanting to wipe them away, but she couldn’t, not when Soojin is holding her hand, gripping it as if she would go soon, gripping it like she would never let go.

“Are you still mine, though?” Soojin said, Shuhua staring at those eyes, wanting to stare at them for a very long time.

“I had been yours for a very long time, you know.” Shuhua said, hugging her tight, chuckling as she stared at the night sky, tracing the number tattoo the older had on the back of her palm, putting a soft kiss on the inked skin.

“I always have been, and always will be.” Shuhua said, chuckling as she felt a tear slide down her cheeks, making no effort of wiping them away.

“And I’m always yours, as well.” Soojin said, chuckling as she hugged her tight.

“So, you’re always watching me, aren’t you?” Shuhua said, the ache in her heart haunting her, making her tears cascade down her cheeks even more.

“Yep.” Soojin said, and Shuhua could feel the same coldness in her hand, as she grasped tighter, not wanting to let go.

“I think… I think I’m ready, you know.” Shuhua said, Soojin smiling at that.

“Really? Good for you, my love.” Soojin said, slowly loosening her grip, Shuhua chuckling as she looked down.

“It’s been two years, and even though I tell everyone that I’m fine, I’m not. I don’t… I don’t know what to do without you, unnie.” Shuhua said, her tears falling down faster than she could comprehend, making her fall down to her knees.

“I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have left you…” Shuhua said, her lone figure looking up towards the sky, towards the stars that seemed to watch her silently.

“I should have been the one who died that night, not you.”


End file.
